


visiting my girlfriend's home is scarier than a dalek invasion, send help

by spacegfs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, How Do I Tag, I Tried, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, This Is For You, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gay vultures, i love them, thasmin, thirteenxyasmin, uwu, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegfs/pseuds/spacegfs
Summary: thirteen has tea and a sleepover with her girlfriend uwu





	visiting my girlfriend's home is scarier than a dalek invasion, send help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gay vultures](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gay+vultures).



> this is my first time writing a fic in a long time, and i'm scared shitless sharing it with you guys, i hope you all like it! thank you to Cass for editing it and making it so much better, love ya! 
> 
> my twitter account is @cometothasmin if any of you maybe wanted to slide a cheeky little follow ;) x

Yasmin couldn’t stop smiling. All night the Doctor had been bouncing around Yasmin’s bedroom with the kind of high-strung energy distinct to the Doctor. Throughout the entirety of the night she hadn’t stopped talking about how nervous she was to sleep in someone else’s house - and to impress Yasmin’s parents..

‘I don’t think they like me, Yaz.’

Yasmin turned her head to face the Doctor, who’d finally settled on her bed, looking glum. Yasmin approached the Doctor, gently placing her hand on her shoulder. When the Doctor finally looked at her, face distraught, Yasmin gave her a comforting smile. Yasmin wouldn’t admit it, but the idea that this several hundred-year-old alien, who’d faced countless creatures and monsters, and seen the rise and fall of planets, was so nervous about Yasmin’s parents not liking her was a little endearing. 

“You’re wrong, y’know.” Yasmin murmured, attempting to reassure her girlfriend. 

“If you say so...” The Doctor sighed. “They probably think I’m weird!”

“Well... They didn’t say weird. They think you’re, how should I put it... eccentric?” Yasmin said, smiling softly. 

“See!? They don’t like me and they think I’m weird!!” The Time Lord whined, plopping back into Yasmin’s bed, burying her face into the pillow. 

“What? No, no! If they didn’t like you, you would not still be in this house.” Yasmin crawled up next to her, wrapping an arm around the Doctor’s waist. “I promise, Doctor. My parents don’t hold back.” 

“Pinky promise?” 

“Yup. I pinky promise, hun.” Yasmin murmured, grinning as she linked pinkies with the Time Lord. 

The Doctor smiled at Yasmin, and cuddled her back, burying her face into the crook of Yasmin’s neck. Yasmin kissed the top of her head, and chuckled. 

“Welcome to my place, Doc.”

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. they're very gay, thirteen is a lesbian and so is yaz x


End file.
